Everything to Realize
by mx-girl13
Summary: Sara meets someone new, a couple dies in a casino, and a CSI person gets blown up in a car. Enjoy...


**Everything to Realize**

"Sara," a voice came down the hall.

She walked into the nearby office, "Hey Grissom, what's up?"

"A body was just found in New York, New York. She was found sitting at a slot machine. You and I are working this one. Catherine has the rest of the team working on a car bomb, that blew up on the strip," Grissom informed her in his usual boss like voice.

"Okay, just let me grab my kit," Sara said walking away from him.

About three minutes later

"Okay, lets get going," Sara said as she walked into Grissom's office.

"Your car or mine?" asked Grissom standing up from behind his desk.

"Yours, mine is a mess," she answered simply.

They arrived at the scene about fifteen minutes later, only to find a huge group of people and about a hundred reporters surrounding the entrance. Everyone wanting to know how this could have happened in such a public place.

"Mr. Grissom, Mr. Grissom, How do you suppose this happened?" Reporters were shouting out questions to the CSI supervisor.

Captain Jim Brass met them as they were making their way threw the crowd. He took them inside and began informing them of what they knew so far.

"A Caucasian female, about age 26, by the name of Megan Thorpe. No apparent injuries. The paramedics moved her and walked all over this place, so we probably wont be able to use any footprints for evidence and it is a casino, so the courts would probably rule out any fingerprints around the body. And the press will be wanting statements as soon as anybody has any leads or evidence."

"Don't tell the anything yet," Grissom said.

"As always, wait until we have the suspect in custody."

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem, Gil."

"Lets get started," Sara said walking under the crime scene tape.

"She has not been redressed and it looks like she has not been dumped here," Grissom said as he examined the body's position.

"We will have to get a tox screen when we get back to the lab," Sara stated.

"Do you want to take the machine or go find her room?" Grissom asked being the gentleman he is.

"Umm…I'll take the machine."

"Okay, I'll go see if she was staying here." Grissom walked toward the front entrance, while Sara snapped on her latex gloves.

About 20 minutes later Grissom came back with the hotel manager walking beside him.

"Sara, this is Christina, the hotel manager."

"Hello Christina. Did the vic stay here?" Sara asked getting right to the point.

"Yes, in room 251 on floor 5," Christina informed her.

"Are you finished here?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I'll pack up and see you up there."

With Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg

"The vic is too burned to ID, but we do know he is a Caucasian male and is local," Catherine stated, when Nick and Greg arrived at the scene. The bombing happened in front of the Escalaber hotel, with one fatality and three more injured.

"Set up a fifteen meter radius, bag everything that weighs up to 20 pounds, anything bigger forklift. And set up a tent for all the evidence."

When Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg got back to the lab

Catherine heard her phone ring; when she picked it up she found that it was DR. Robbins.

"Hello? DO you have an Id for me?"

"Yes, and you'll never guess who it is."

"Okay, thank you I'll be right there."

When Catherine arrived at the morgue, she found the body lying on the metal slab with the doctor standing over it.

"Who is it?" she asked interested.

"This would be…Eklie," Dr. Robbins responded.

"Eklie?"

"Yes, I was just going to do the autopsy. Would you like to stick around?"

"I have to go reassemble the bomb. But I would have enjoyed to."

With Grissom and Sara

When they got up to the hotel room, they unlock the door and stepped inside, where they found a man lying on the bed. Sara stepped up to the bed, to see if he was a live, while both Grissom and Brass whip out their guns. They soon found out that this man was dead too. They found a wallet in his back pocket and a glass of, what seemed to be whiskey, on the night table. In the wallet, they found a driver's license, which IDed the body to be a Shaun Thorpe, age 28.

When Grissom and Sara got back to the lab

Both Grissom and Sara received pages at the same time. They said 'I have the tox results. Meet me in the morgue.' On the way to the morgue Sara and Grissom bumped into each other.

"So, any guesses at what the had in their systems?" Sara asked, curious to what Grissom was thinking.

"I don't guess. I look at the evidence. It doesn't matter what I think, it's the evidence that the courts look at," Gil answered back, opening the door for Sara.

Sara just smiled to herself, when she got the answer she expected.

As they walked into the morgue, they found Dr. Robbins standing beside the body of Shaun. In the doctor's hand: a sheet of paper with the tox results on them.

"Dr. Robbins, what did you find in their systems?" Sara asked getting right to the point, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I think you'll find this very interesting," the doctor said as he handed her the results. "Rohypnol, something I never thought I'd find in a casino."

"A date rape drug?" Grissom asked confused.

"Yup."

"Is that what killed them?"

"Yup, it's at 20. More than enough to kill them. Somebody wanted to make sure they ended up dead."

"Did you check for rape?" Sara asked

"Yeah, and no sign of it on either body."

"Well, we did find glasses at both scenes," Sara said, as she considered the possibilities.

"They have been sent to tox," Grissom stated simply.

"Thanks, Dr. Robbins," Sara said turning to leave.

"No problem."

"We need a list of all the people at the hotel that would have access to the couples drinks," Grissom told Sara as he held the door for her to walk out.

"We will have to go back to the hotel and talk to the manager," Sara said, thanking him and heading toward the lab to see if the results had come in yet.

When they reached the lab, they found the results finished and they turned up the same information as what Dr. Robbins found in the bodies of the young couple.

With Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick

Catherine, after she found that Eklie dies, went to find the rest of her team, Nick, Warrick and Greg, to inform them of the new information. She found the, making bets on why someone put a bomb in the car, in the coffee lounge.

"Have you boys found anything else about the bombing or the bomb?" she asked, wondering why they were not working.

"Ummm…we were trying to figure out why someone did it. Would you like to place a bet?" Nick said smiling.

Warrick just laughed at Nick's lame answer.

"No, I'll stick with the evidence. Anyways, I got an ID on the body from the car…" Catherine said, pausing slightly for suspense, smiling slightly.

"Who was it? I have never seen you this excited about anyone dying before," Warrick said confused and curious.

"Come on Cath, who is it?" Nick wondered.

"Eklie," Catherine stated, smiling.

"What!" Nick said shocked.

"Cool!" Greg exclaimed, realizing why she was so happy.

"Well, that's the first death that has ever been an advantage to us. Things around here could change for the better," Warrick said sounding very interested.

With Grissom and Sara 

They reached the hotel, the manager greeted them as they came up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" Christina asked, smiling warmly.

"We need a list of all the people that would have had access to the couple's drinks," Grissom said.

"I shall see what I can do. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I don't think so, thank you though," said Sara.

About ten minutes later Christina came back with the list of all the hotel's staff.

"Thank you."

"No problem, anything to help. If you need anything else just call me," she said, handing them her card with her home phone number on it.

"Okay, thanks."

"So, according to this list, a George Smith, delivered both drinks. The bartender at the time was, a Tegan Anderson," Sara said, reading the list that was just handed her.

"Lets go talk to them," Grissom said, as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brass' number.

"Meet us at 2765 Heganson Place. It's George Smith's house, a suspect in the murders of Megan and Shaun Thorpe."

"Okay, see you there."

About fifteen minutes later, they drove up the driveway and found Brass climbing out of his police car.

"So, what did this guy do?" Brass asked as he walked toward Grissom's SUV.

"We just want to ask him some questions. He was the one who served the drinks," Gil said, opening the car door and stepping out. Gil walked around to the back of the SUV and opened it, so he and Sara could get their forensic kits.

Then, they started toward the house, just as they were about to knock on the door, it opened and out stepped a young, attractive man, about 23 years old.

"George Smith?" Brass asked as he stepped back in surprise.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"LVPD, I'm Jim Brass and this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle, CSI. We would like to ask you a few questions about the couple that was murdered last night at New York, New York."

"Uhh…sure come in."

"We understand you were the one who served both drinks," Grissom stated, making sure they had their facts straight.

"Yeah, I served their drinks."

"What time was that about?" Brass asked.

"The man ordered his drink at about 11:00 and the woman ordered hers at about 11:45."

"Well, that complies with Dr. Robbins estimated time of death," Grissom said, watching Brass write down the information.

"Did you see anyone suspicious? Did they have any enemies that you could see?"

"Well, the man was in his room, nothing unusual about that, other than the fact he was drinking alone. And the woman stayed at the same slot machine the whole time."

"When did she arrive in the casino?"

"Just after 11 I think."

"oh, she did talk to one woman, it looked like they were both pretty mad," George said, remembering the argument.

"Was she staying at the hotel too?"

"Yeah, I think her name was Leanne…umm something. I noticed because she was one of the strippers. She is always flirting with bartenders and waiters. She is gorgeous," he said, looking at Sara.

Sara smiled and asked, "Do you know what they were fighting about ?"

"Nope."

"Okay, if you remember anything else, call me, here is my card," Jim handed him the card with his phone number on it.

"Thank you for your time," Sara said, walking out the door.

"No problem."

With Catherine and Greg 

Greg was helping Catherine look through the debris collected at the crime scene, sorting out the bomb pieces. Eventually, they would piece together the bomb and possibly find a signature, which they could match to another bomb or possibly the bomber.

With Warrick and Nick 

Nick and Warrick were searching through the scorched vehicle, looking for any evidence.


End file.
